The Truth Be Told
by Zenyetta
Summary: Arthur receives a mysterious message from a dying old woman asking to speak to him in private.  Arthur meets the woman who was his wet nurse, and from her he hears the truth of his birth….again.  How will he react this time?


**The Truth Be Told**

Lady Brangaine Ashby lay comfortably in her bed in her small manor house near the village of Ulnaby. She felt lucky to be dying in the late spring when it was neither too hot nor too cold. Her only hope now was that her son, Hywel, reached Prince Arthur with her message, and that he came to her before she died. She was determined to live that long. She had to tell Arthur what she knew. Brangaine felt the spirit of her mistress would not rest comfortably until she did.

Hywel had never been to Camelot before, so he was a bit overwhelmed by the number of people he encountered as he rode into town. The Ulnaby Beltane Festival might draw three or four hundred people, but here were over a thousand. At the castle gate, he dismounted and asked a guard where he could find Prince Arthur. Hywel was directed to the exercise yard where the prince took daily training with his knights. It was easy to spot the prince even though Hywel had never seen him before. He was the one barking orders and correcting flaws of stance and movement in the drills. The prince called a hold and the knights relaxed for the moment. They went to a table for water and towels, and fruit to refresh themselves. Hywel noted the prince came to a separate table where a servant waited on him. When the rest period was over and the training began again, Hywel went up to the prince's servant.

"Excuse me, your honor," he said to Merlin, "My name is Hywel Ashby. Is it possible for me to have a few words with the prince?"

"What about?" Merlin asked. People, noble and peasant, were often seeking to petition Arthur about something or other.

"I have a personal message for him from my mother," Hywel explained.

"And what is the nature of the message?"

"I was instructed to tell only the prince, your honor," Hywel replied. "Please, sir, it is important I do so. My mother is dying and this message is her last wish. Allow me to deliver it then I'll go."

"Very well, wait here." Merlin answered.

When the prince called another hold and came to the table, Merlin spoke. "My lord, this is Hywel and he has a message for you." Arthur eyed the young man. He was decently dressed, but obviously of the lower nobility, and about his own age and height, with red hair and green eyes.

"Really, from who?" Arthur asked.

"It is from my mother, sire. It is for you alone," said Hywel.

"You may speak in front of Merlin, he has my full confidence," Arthur said. This was a big surprise to Merlin. He wasn't aware that he held the prince's full confidence and it pleased him.

"My lord, my mother is Lady Brangaine Ashby and she is dying. Her last wish is that you would come to see her before she leaves."

"I'm truly sorry to hear of your mother's illness," Arthur said kindly, "but I cannot break my routine and leave Camelot to see someone I've never heard of. We are at war with Cendric and my knights and I need constant training."

"Please, sire, my mother was your wet nurse and a lady-in-waiting to your mother, Queen Ygraine."

"She knew my mother?" Arthur said, incredulously.

"Yes, my lord," Hywel replied. "I am also to tell you that no one must know that you are going to see her. Especially, sire, you are not to tell your father, King Uther."

Plainly, Merlin could see the prince was very much intrigued by this message and since it involved someone who knew his mother, a journey was definitely in the works. But he was having a bad feeling about this. A wet nurse might know things…things that may be disturbing to Arthur. He remembered what happened the last time the prince learned disturbing things. But, Merlin would have to wait and see how disturbing they were, if at all. Yes, that was it. His old nurse just wanted to see her charge a final time before she died. Where's the harm in that? But, why was Arthur instructed not to tell anyone, especially the king? No, his intuition said this was not going to be pleasant.

"Where do you live, Hywel?" the prince asked.

"I live at Ashby Hall in Ulnaby. It's a village near the Dumnonia border," Hywel replied.

"Good," said Arthur. "We have no quarrel with Dumnonia so there won't be the need for a large escort. In fact, I won't be taking an escort at all, just Merlin. We'll leave tomorrow."

"Thank you, my lord," Hywel said. "It's a half day's ride, but if we leave early, we should get there by nightfall."

"Merlin, we will need provisions and three horses," the prince said. "See that everything is ready by morning."

"Yes, my lord," Merlin said.

"Hywel, I want you to meet for us by the town gate," Arthur said as he wrapped what remained of his light refreshments into a napkin and gave it to the man. "We'll leave in the morning."

"Thank you, my lord," Hywel said and left.

"What will you tell the court?" Merlin asked.

"What, indeed," Arthur said with a smirk. He called Sir Leon to him. "Leon, we have been training long, hard and well for many days and I think we all need a day off. Too much training will start to take the edge off. Tell them there will be no training session tomorrow. For myself, I'm going for a long ride. I'm not going far and not into dangerous territory, so I won't need an escort. But, I'll be taking my servant with me."

"Yes, sire," Leon said. "Thank you." And off he went give the knights the good news.

Merlin was kept busy over the next few hours. First, he had to tell Gaius that he was going riding with Arthur and would be unavailable for all the chores Gaius made him do. Next, he made sure three of the prince's horses were able to travel. Then he went to the kitchens and told the chief cook to have food prepared for the prince in the morning. Then he went to Arthur's room to make sure he had clean clothes to wear and his boots were polished and ready.

Arthur, for his part, carried on with his usual duties. No one, not even the king suspected that the prince was off on some adventure. Everyone assumed he was just going to go riding. Maybe hunt a little. He'd done this in the past, so it did not appear unusual.

When Merlin brought Arthur his dinner, he found the prince going about his room, picking up things and putting them down again.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Merlin asked as he set the food-laden tray on the table.

"I have nothing of my mother," he said quietly. "She brought me into this world and died of the effort, and yet I have no keepsake of her. Do you have anything of your father?"

This question caught Merlin short. Yes, he did. He had the carved dragon that Balinor had made just before he died. But he couldn't tell Arthur that.

"No, my lord, I have nothing of him," Merlin lied. Well, he also had the powers of a dragonlord that he inherited at Balinor's death. But, he couldn't tell Arthur that either.

"I asked my father once what happened to all her belongings," Arthur continued. "He said he couldn't bear to keep them so he gave them away, mostly to members of her household who came with her from her home when she married him. He said the memories he had of her were enough.

"But I don't even have those," Arthur sighed and sat down to eat.

As Merlin waited on him, he could not shake the gnawing sense of apprehension about the coming journey. He still had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

Early the next morning, Arthur and Merlin set out. Merlin was dressed in his usual clothes with an old cape of Gaius', but Arthur was garbed simple gentleman's apparel and carried a sword and dirk. He also wore his blue traveling cloak. Merlin led a third horse that carried a few provisions. They met the young man on the town green just outside the gates. Hywel had spent the night at the local inn and rose early to make sure he didn't keep Prince Arthur waiting.

The group reached Hywel's home by midday. Ashby Hall was a modest stone manor house with a storage room and servants quarters on the ground floor and the main hall, kitchen and family living quarters above. Four chimneys stuck up through the timber roof and access to the main entrance on the upper floor was by way of an external staircase.

They dismounted and Hywel hurried up the outside stairs, as Merlin began unpacking some of the provisions. Inside one of the sleeping quarters, a servant's young daughter was sitting by his mother's bed near the fireplace, talking to her. He'd assigned her to watch over his mother while he was gone. Hywel thanked her and gave her some cheese for her time. Outside the girl paused a moment to gape at the two cloaked and hooded men and three horses waiting there, before she went about her chores.

"Did you bring him?" Brangaine asked her son.

Hywel could see that his mother was still not well, but she seemed no worse than when he left her. "Yes, mother, he's here. I'll get him."

Hywel called the Arthur inside. Arthur entered the chamber which was partially lit by sunlight through a glass window and two candles by the bed.

The woman was sitting up with several pillows propping up her back on a sturdy wooden bed with a feather mattress. A linen sheet covered her and a light wool shawl was around her shoulders. Her face was lined with age, but her eyes still held a glint of liveliness. Her white hair was covered with a white cotton coif embroidered with red thread as was the neck and cuffs of her white linen nightgown.

"Can this possibly be the babe I nursed so long ago?" she said when Arthur threw back his hood and she saw his face. "You've grown into a strapping young man."

"I am Arthur, Brangaine," he said as he pulled up a stool and sat beside her.

"Yes, yes, I can see the lovely Ygraine in your features," Brangaine replied.

"I've come to hear what you have to say to me. I want to hear about my mother."

"Ygraine was the sweetest and kindest of women," Brangaine began. "Always thoughtful of others, no matter their station or circumstance. I remember after a fierce battle with King Horsa, Ygraine tended some of the wounded knights herself. Uther was furious that his queen would do such lowly work, but she stood up to him. She reasoned that if he were injured in battle she would hope that a knight's wife would tend him, therefore she would do no less for them. The great Uther Pendragon actually backed down."

"I'm surprised," said Arthur. "I've never known my father to back down from anyone."

"That was Ygraine, the voice of reason when Uther raged about insignificant things," Brangaine added. "Your mother was a queen among queens - intelligent, gentle, beautiful, and skilled in statecraft, far more than Uther liked if you ask me," she said with a chuckle.

"And above all, they loved each other. It may have been an arranged marriage for political reasons, but it didn't matter. I really think Uther was smitten with her at first glance."

"What did she look like?" Arthur asked.

"She was quite fair," Brangaine said. "A bit fairer than you, but I suppose that is the Uther in you. She had bright blue eyes, like yours, and pale blond hair, paler than yours, but I guess that's Uther also."

Arthur nodded at Brangaine's description of his mother. At least, Morgause's vision had been true to form.

"How did you come to be in my mother's service?" Arthur asked.

"I came to Camelot when she did as part of her household," the woman answered. "I was a lady-in-waiting."

"So how did you become my wet nurse?"

"I happened to be pregnant the same time as the queen and I was someone Uther could trust. In fact, my son Hywel was born a month before you. I was lucky to have enough milk to nurse you both."

"Then I thank you for my life," Arthur said. "But why don't I have any memory of you?"

"When you were weaned, you were taken from my care and given to a governess. Elaine was of much higher status than I," Brangaine replied.

"Yes, I remember Lady Elaine," Arthur said. "I also remember her husband, Sir Ector who was my governor for a time. Why did you leave?"

"My heart was no longer in serving the court. You were in some else's care, my queen was dead, and my husband had died of a fever. I had no reason to stay. But, you were in good hands. Elaine and Ector, they were good people," said Brangaine. Then she gave a couple of coughs that made her whole body shake.

As if by magic, Merlin appeared at the door. "Here's some tea," Merlin said as he came over with a cup. "Gaius uses it for coughs."

"Is that old quack still there?" she asked as she took the cup.

"Yes, he's still there," Merlin smiled as the woman took a few sips.

"Oh, that's good," Brangaine sighed. "Gaius may be a quack, but his teas were always soothing."

Merlin went out to finish unpacking the horse. He came in with small bundle of fruit and a bottle of mead. In the kitchen, a servant built up the fire more and began to cut up the vegetables Merlin had brought for a soup.

Presently, Brangaine finished the tea and Arthur took the cup from her.

"Are you comfortable, Brangaine?" Arthur asked her.

"We are comfortable enough, Arthur," she answered. "We have a sound house and food on the table. And our dairy cows give rich milk which makes a fine cheese and creamy butter that we are able to sell or barter."

"From what do you ail?"

"From old age, my boy," Brangaine said. "From living so long. It comes to us all in the end, if we don't die in battle or childbirth. Commoner or king, it makes no difference."

Arthur sought to change the mood. "Who else do you remember?" he asked.

Brangaine thought for a moment. "How is Lady Enid's son?" she asked. "Now, what was his name?"

"Leon?" Arthur ventured.

"That's right. Little Leon, how is he?"

"It's Sir Leon now and he's taller than I am," Arthur informed her.

"Is he now? I'm delighted to hear that," said Brangaine. "He was such a sweet boy." Brangaine asked about various other people at Camelot. Some, Arthur had to tell her sadly, were dead. She told him lighthearted stories about them and others still living, and before long it was late afternoon. But, being May, the sun was still up.

When the soup was ready Hywel spooned mostly broth with a few soft vegetables into a bowl and brought it to his mother. Arthur, in a show of kindness that surprised even Merlin, took it upon himself to feed her. Upon reflection, Merlin concluded this was as close to his mother as Arthur would get, Morgause's vision notwithstanding. If Ygraine had lived this long, it was possible Arthur would have done the same.

When Brangaine finished her soup, Merlin brought over a pillow and gently put it behind her head, overtop the ones that were there. Then he spread a clean wool blanket over her. Arthur recognized these items as being from his chambers.

"Aren't these my things?" he asked Merlin.

"You weren't using them," Merlin replied. "I didn't think you'd mind." Arthur made no reply, but turned to his former wet nurse again.

Brangaine was comfortable, warm and fed. "Now, there is something important I must tell you, but it is for your ears alone, my boy," she announced. "Hywel, young man…"

"I'm Merlin," he said.

"Pleased to meet you. Will the two of you excuse us? I wish to speak to Arthur privately."

"Now, what is it you must tell me?" Arthur asked Brangaine when they were alone.

"It is about your birth, Arthur, and what it involved," she said. Arthur had suspected as much, but he wanted to hear her version.

"What about it?" he said with interest.

"I suppose you know your mother died right after you were born?" she asked. Arthur nodded. "I was glad that she was able to hold you for a short while before the end. It was some conciliation considering what she died for."

"And what did she die for?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"She died to give the House of Pendragon an heir," the old woman said. "That in itself is not a bad thing, if a sad one. It was the way it was done. Know that if the marriage remained childless, there still would have been a heir. One of the king's nephews would inherit, but Uther wanted his own blood to wear the crown, not near-kin.

"To this end, Uther went to the witch Nimueh for help. I've heard how Uther pursues and punishes all those who practice magic, but in the early days of his reign and before, wizards and witches provided education and healing throughout the kingdom. Yes, there were some who used dark magic and had evil ways, but they were denounced and banished from the kingdom by their own kind when discovered," the wet nurse explained.

Arthur was astonished to hear that wizards and witches thrived in the kingdom, and that they had rejected their own if they were bad. According to his father, all who practiced magic were evil, there were no good magic users.

"Nimueh prepared an elixir," Brangaine continued. "I was there when Nimueh gave it to Uther. She explained to the king that to create a life, a life had to be taken to keep the balance in the world. Ygraine may die or someone else may die in her place. No one, not even Nimueh, knows who it will be before it happens. She wanted to be sure he understood the possible consequences. Uther said he did understand and took the elixir anyway."

"I was ordered by the king himself to see to it that Ygraine drank the elixir, but not to tell her its purpose. I was to say it was a tonic. So, I gave it to her. Uther went to her that very night and two months later, Ygraine announced to the court that she was with child."

Arthur stared at Brangaine a moment. He was trying desperately to think of something that might be an alternate explanation.

"How do you know it was the drink?" Arthur reasoned. "Maybe in the natural course of things, my mother conceived me."

"Yes, they bed together at every opportunity," replied Brangaine, "and I so wished that were the cause, but it's not. I know it's not."

"Why are you so sure?" Arthur asked.

"Ygraine was barren, Arthur," Brangaine said. "She'd had a miscarriage early in the marriage and was unable to conceive again. Examinations by three experienced and respected midwives and Gaius had confirmed this."

As Arthur listened to his old nurse a growing pain made his head and his heart begin to ache.

"After so many years of trying and failing to become pregnant again, Ygraine is suddenly able to do so after taking the draught. It was magic, Arthur, plain and simple," Brangaine said with certainty. "Uther left the next morning to go on campaign to quell some of the northern tribes. I suppose he wanted to make sure there was an heir should he be killed. His return was too late to be the cause since the pregnancy was announced three days later."

"Why didn't you say something?" he asked her.

"After Ygraine died, the king made us swear that we would never tell a soul the truth about you," Brangaine said.

"Us?" he asked.

"Myself, my late husband, Lady Elaine, Sir Ector, and Gaius."

"Gaius?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes. After the pregnancy was announced in court, the midwives were dismissed and only Gaius attended your mother. He knows the whole story, too," the woman said. "As far as I know, my husband, Elaine and Ector took the knowledge to their graves. Obviously, Gaius has not told you. I will probably spend some time in Purgatory for breaking my word, but I felt my duty to your mother and to you took priority."

The bed creaked as Brangaine shifted her body into a new position and settled in again. "At the time, it did not seem to be a bad thing. Ygraine's pregnancy with you was remarkable. Even Gaius was surprised. Ygraine never had the sickness in the mornings that most women get in the early stages. She was never tired or irritable. Except for her growing belly, one would never have known she was expecting.

"It was only at the actual birth that we began to suspect something was wrong," she continued. "Ygraine went into hard labor early for a first birth or so Gaius said. Your mother pushed you out well enough and for a minute or so we thought she would be fine, but then she began to decline and nothing seemed to help. But I had made sure she didn't die in ignorance. I was the only lady-in-waiting with her when she went into labor, only two minor maids were present. Privately, I told her what her husband done. I begged her forgiveness for my part in it. She just smiled at me and said it would be alright."

"Where was Nimueh at this time?"

"A month before your birth, Nimueh retired to the Isle of the Blessed," Brangaine said. "She said it was to recharge her energies. I think she suspected there might be a bad outcome and wanted to be out of Uther's reach."

"So, I _was_ born of magic," said Arthur with finality.

"Yes, Arthur. You were born of Ygraine's womb, Uther's seed and Nimueh's elixir."

"My father swore me an oath of honor that he loved my mother and could never have done anything to harm her."

"He may truly feel that way," Brangaine said plainly. "I leave it for you to judge."

"How do I know this isn't all a lie?" Arthur questioned.

"For what reason would I lie, Arthur?" Brangaine countered. "I am dying. I have nothing to gain. I swear on my hope of salvation in the next life, which I shall soon go to, that what I have told you is the whole truth."

"What do you expect me to do?" he asked her.

"I expect nothing," the old woman replied. "All I wanted was to tell you before I die and I have done so."

"And you've kept this secret all these years?"

"Yes, Arthur, I've told no one, not even my son. Hywel knows only that I nursed both of you. But there is one final thing I must do. I have something I want to give you," Brangaine said. "Go to the large wardrobe over there," she said pointing. "Open it and feel around the bottom.

Arthur did as she asked. "You should find something at the bottom in the back," she instructed.

Arthur rooted around a bit before he found a small iron chest. He pulled it out and brought over to Brangaine.

"Open it, please, Arthur. My hands are no longer as nimble as they once were."

Arthur opened the chest. Inside was a leather case; inside that was a package wrapped in parchment. Unfolding the stiff parchment, Arthur found a babe's garment. It was made of fine linen and still white. Beautiful white embroidery covered it.

"This is your Presentation Gown," Brangaine told him. "A week after your birth, when you were formally presented to the court for the first time, you wore this. I made the gown, but the embroidery is all your mother's work. Ygraine worked on it every day for months to make sure it was ready when you came. I know she would want you to have it."

The emotions that ran through Arthur at that moment were overwhelming. His throat tightened and his hands trembled. His mother had made this for him; had embroidered it stitch by loving stitch. His eyes stung as tears from them coursed down his cheeks. He finally had a keepsake of his mother.

"Thank you, Brangaine," he choked out finally.

"I can die now in peace," Brangaine said quietly. "My last duty to my queen is done."

"Is there anything I can get you?" Arthur asked. "Is there anything you need?"

"No, Arthur, we want for nothing," Brangaine told him. "The milk, butter and cheese give us a decent living."

Arthur wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. He carefully refolded the gown and parchment, put them back in the case and put that back in the chest.

Gently taking her hand, he told her, "I am forever grateful to you, Brangaine, for my life and for the truth you have told me." Arthur kissed her hand, then leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye, Arthur, my boy," she said. "I wish you a long and joyful reign."

"Goodbye, Brangaine, my milk mother," Arthur said with a loving smile. He stood holding the chest and left the house.

Outside, Hywel and Merlin waited in silence. Merlin got worried when he saw his master's appearance. Arthur's face was drained of color and his eyes were very red. He'd obviously been crying. Merlin was fearful of what the wet nurse had to say to Arthur from the very beginning, before they'd left Camelot. Now, all sorts of alarms were going off in his head. This was not good.

Arthur, still carrying the small chest, walked over to Hywel and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hywel, you are my milk brother," he said to him. "Anything you want, anything you need, you only have to ask."

"That is most generous of you, my lord," Hywel began.

"Arthur, you may call me Arthur," the prince interrupted.

"Thank you, Arthur, but we are quite comfortable," Hywel said. "I am grateful to you for coming to see my mother before she dies. It was her only last request."

Arthur took his purse from his belt and gave it to Hywel. "Take this, see to it she has a fitting burial. Please let me know when she passes and I will try to come." Arthur drew him close and hugged him, then he turned Merlin.

"We're going back to Camelot," Arthur said. The servant saw his master carefully secure the chest to his horse. Arthur let out a sob as he pressed his cheek against it, then caught himself and straightened up. Arthur mounted up and headed down the road. Merlin got on his horse, took the lead of the pack horse and followed the prince.

They rode in silence. It was like this on their returned from Morgause's challenge. Merlin was pretty sure the wet nurse had told Arthur the same story as the specter of his mother. And this time, there was no suggestion of magic and illusion. Where before Merlin was worried, this time he was scared. Maybe if he talked to him….

"Arthur, are you alright?" he asked tentatively. Arthur did not answer. "We could stop somewhere and rest for a bit. I could prepare you a light meal. I believe there's still some food left."

Suddenly, Arthur stopped his horse and turned sharply to face Merlin. "You were wrong, Merlin. What Morgause showed me, what my mother's spirit told me was the truth, not an illusion or Morgause's words. He lied," Arthur said through clinched teeth. "My father swore a solemn oath that he was not responsible for my mother's death, and still he lied. What kind of man does that? What kind of king?" Merlin had no answer for him. Arthur faced forward again.

Merlin noticed that Arthur had started breathing faster, his anger growing. "I say enough," Arthur said, more to himself than to Merlin. "I say Camelot has had enough of King Uther Pendragon. I will not let him get away with it this time." Arthur pulled out his sword. "He must die. This time, I _will_ kill him." With a scream of vengeance, Arthur charged down the road.

A startled Merlin took a moment then urged his horse into a gallop. The pack horse was pulled along for a few yards then Merlin released the lead. Hopefully, the animal would take the hint and follow. Free of the second horse, Merlin gained on Arthur, calling for him to slow down, to stop, to think.

Arthur was not listening. Arthur was going to kill his own father. Merlin urged a burst of speed from his horse and moved alongside Arthur. Then Merlin leapt off his horse to Arthur's and pulled the prince off. The two men rolled and wrestled as Merlin tried to get the sword away from Arthur, but since the prince was a trained fighter this was not easy. So Merlin bit him on the wrist and the sudden shock of pain made Arthur drop the sword. Merlin grabbed it and threw it out of their immediate reach. As Merlin turned to face his opponent, he was met by his opponent fist to his jaw. Merlin fell back dazed as Arthur got up and ran pass to get the sword.

Merlin shook his head and blinked a few times to clear it. He rolled over on his stomach to see that Arthur had almost reached the sword. Merlin uttered a short spell which tripped Arthur and he fell. Merlin scrambled to the prone prince and sat on him. Arthur easily threw him off as he rolled over onto his back, but Merlin scrambled back and sat on his chest, all the while yelling at Arthur to stop and think about what he was doing. But Arthur threw Merlin off a second time, jumped up and ran for the sword. Grabbing it, he faced his servant. Merlin saw Arthur's face. It was ablaze with hatred and malice for Uther Pendragon. Merlin had to stop him. He made sure he was standing between Arthur and the horses.

"Arthur, please, stop and think about this," Merlin begged as Arthur held him at bay with the sword.

"What is there to think about?" Arthur screamed back. "_He lied!_ My father had sworn an oath and he lied. He lied to me in front of witnesses." Merlin remembered that Gaius and Sir Leon were present at the time.

"Uther Pendragon is without honor," Arthur said. "He is a liar and a hypocrite _and_ a murderer. He murdered my mother to get me. _He_ murdered her. Not Nimueh, not magic, he did. And to ease his guilt he has executed _hundreds._ How can a man like that sit on a throne?"

"And if you kill him, what then?" Merlin countered. "You will become king, but is that how you want to start your reign? With patricide? And would you, having killed your father, keep the respect and trust of the people?"

"I will tell them what he's done. They will know what evil he has caused."

"But what about beyond Camelot, Arthur," Merlin said. "Would you keep the respect of the other kings after committing regicide?" That started the prince thinking.

"Arthur, are you even ready to become king?" Merlin continued.

"I will be _nothing_ like my father," Arthur replied.

"I know you won't," Merlin agreed. "But do you know enough about kingship to rule effectively? Do you think you know enough of the law and foreign policy to make the right decisions?"

"I will have Geoffrey and Gaius and the council to aid me." Arthur said. "Merlin, my father killed my mother and lied about it. For this he must die."

"Very well, Arthur, go ahead, kill your father," Merlin said. "But do you really think your mother would want your reign to begin with you murdering your father?"

That hit home. Arthur remembered that his mother's spirit had begged him not to change because of what he'd learned from her. Killing his father would change him; change him into what? It would weigh heavily on his conscience; it would destroy him.

Arthur lowered his sword and went down on one knee with head bowed. There was nothing he could do to avenge his mother; to avenge all the innocent people the king had executed; to make his father pay, without hurting the kingdom. Uther Pendragon _was_ going to get away with it. Arthur grabbed the sword hilt with both hands and repeatedly stabbed the ground in a vent of anguish and frustration, then threw the sword down. With head still bowed he sobbed.

Merlin went to his prince and knelt beside him. He put his arms around Arthur's shoulders and let him cry. Merlin was grateful that no other travelers had come along. It would have been unseemly for the prince to be seen so.

"All this because of me," Arthur sobbed. "All this because my father wanted an heir."

"No, Arthur, none of this is your fault," Merlin assured him. "You are a victim just as your mother was."

"It would have been better if I died along with my mother," Arthur cried.

"No, Arthur, that's not true," Merlin said.

"That would teach him," Arthur said with a hollow chuckle. "After all that, to have no Pendragon heir in the end." Arthur drew his dirk and went to stab himself in the throat.

A terrified Merlin threw his whole weight against Arthur's arm to prevent the distressed man from killing himself. "NO! No, Arthur, this would surely destroy Camelot!" he exclaimed. Arthur was exhausted from all the emotion he'd gone through and so weakened Merlin was able to get the dagger away from him.

"Suicide is not a solution either," Merlin told him. "You are the hope of Camelot. Arthur, listen to me, please. Killing the king or killing yourself will destroy Camelot as surely as the sun rises and sets. You have a duty, a destiny to fulfill. And that is to became the best king you possibly can. But not now, not yet. The people look to you for a better future, a brighter and stronger Camelot, but it must come in its own time, when you are ready.

"And my father, what of him?" Arthur asked.

"The king will get his due for his actions," Merlin replied. "I don't know when or how or by whom, but I firmly believe that whatever goes around, comes around."

Arthur sat back on his heels and took stock of his servant. Merlin had made him see the course he must take and why he should avoid the other. This strange enigmatic young man was worth more than he appeared. "Very well, Merlin, I will do my duty to my people and let destiny take its course and time," Arthur said as he wiped his face.

"I'm glad to hear it," Merlin replied as they stood up.

"Now, get my sword and my dirk and we'll be off," Arthur ordered.

Merlin hesitated. "I think maybe I should hang onto them for now."

"It's alright, Merlin," said Arthur with a slight smile. "I'm not going to do anything rash."

Merlin retrieved the weapons and handed them to his master. Arthur shoved the sword into his belt, but held onto the dirk. Merlin was taken aback as Arthur held out his left hand and cut the palm, then made a fist to make the blood flow faster.

"Merlin, I want you to witness this," Arthur said as a few drops dripped to the ground. "I swear a blood oath to you and to the people of Camelot who will be my subjects that I will study statecraft to the best of my abilities. I will learn from those with knowledge in the laws of the land. I will seek instruction in kingship from the king. I will learn what I can so that I will be able to do my duty as king to the best of my abilities, when I am called upon to do so. I also swear that I will do what I can to save innocent magic users from the king's vengeance. I will never forgive him, but I will not kill him. This I so swear."

"On behalf of the people of Camelot I witness your oath and I thank you for it," Merlin said, then he got a linen napkin to bandage his master's hand. Luckily, the pack horse with the supplies had followed and was standing with the other two.

"May I borrow your dirk," Merlin asked. Arthur handed it to him and was surprised when Merlin cut his own left palm and made a fist.

"Arthur Pendragon, I swear a blood oath to you that I will do all I can, when I can, if I can, to help you fulfill your destiny and become the best king you possibly can. I also swear that I shall keep secret all that has passed this day. I will carry it to my grave unless I hear from your own lips that you release me from this vow. This I so swear."

Arthur was genuinely touched by Merlin's pledge. Merlin was not of noble birth, but Arthur was positive that the serious look on his face and the earnestness of his voice meant Merlin's oath was a firm and as true as any knight's, or any prince's.

"I witness your oath and I truly thank you for it," Arthur said as he bandaged Merlin's hand with another napkin. "I was wrong about you, Merlin. You're not such an idiot after all. Now, let's go home. We have work to do."

**THE END**


End file.
